Woodbury Resident 1 (TV Series)
This Woodbury resident lived in the town of Woodbury in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is brought to the prison as a Woodbury refugee and has joined the prison community. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about this survivor's life before or as the outbreak began. He may have lived in or near Woodbury before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Say the Word" This survivor is seen talking to other residents during the Woodbury barbecue. "Made to Suffer" After the town is attacked, this survivor gathers at the arena to witness Daryl and Merle be branded as terrorists. "The Suicide King" This survivor flees the arena when it is attacked by Rick and Maggie. The next morning, armed with a wooden baseball bat, he tries to flee Woodbury with the other townspeople, but is prevented by the guards. He witnesses Richard Foster be attacked by walkers and killed by The Governor. He later listened to Andrea's speech in the streets. "Welcome to the Tombs" This survivor is seen with mothers, children, and the elderly in the street as the Woodbury Army prepared to embark on their journey to the prison. He is later brought to the prison on a school bus with other Woodbury refugees, and is invited inside the prison. Season 4 "Isolation" The man is seen sitting in a cell after being quarantined in Cell Block A, shivering from the flu as he clutches his broken arm, having injured himself when he fled the chaos in Cell Block D. "Internment" The survivor is seen in his cell, still fighting the flu. Hershel walks by him and says he'll check on him later. Right before all the sick people die and reanimate, this survivor is locked in his cell by Hershel. "Too Far Gone" This man is seen running through the prison courtyard with another woman and manages to escape on the Woodbury bus with other survivors. "Inmates" This resident was among the survivors on the bus that died after several passengers died due to having been killed from bullets that struck the bus. "Claimed" After Glenn wakes up in Abraham's truck, he asks Tara if they passed the bus that contained the prison survivors that escaped the prison during the assualt, Tara mentions when they passed the bus three hours ago, they were all dead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims this man has killed: *Possibly a few of zombies. Death Killed By *Zombies He was on the prison bus with all the inhabitants, he was either shot in the assualt or bitten and turned along with the survivors. *Maggie, Bob and Sasha After Sasha and Bob opened the door, they killed all the reanimated residents that stumbled out, including this resident. Appearances TV Series Season 3 Season 4 Trivia *Denny Ainsworth, the actor who portrays this Woodbury resident, was on set for the filming of the bus scene in "Inmates", but was not included in the actual filming. The reason is that the director felt that the bus had too many prison extras on board, so several were taken off for the zombie-killing scene, including Denny. However, his character would still be considered dead. Category:TV Series Characters Category:Unnamed Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Woodbury Category:Deceased Category:TV Series